The cold heart of the king
by GenevieveAngel1999
Summary: Yuugi is kidnapped one night by an unknown figure after a troubling night's sleep. What he doesn't know is that this particular figure is Yami Atemu, the high king of all vampires in Japan. The only thing worrying him is the king is cold-hearted and cruel. Can he help him to overcome this cruelty before they are overthrown by the new threat coming just around the corner? YYXY


Chapter 1

Kidnapped!

**Me:** Yippee! My first ever fic is now up. I am so proud! *beams*

**Angel: ***Walks in eating a packet of nuts* Oh here she goes, she's just finished her exams and she's on to this. *looks at the screen with a bored expression*

**Me: **Hey! That's not fair. And stop eating those nuts! I swear sometimes you're worse than those receptionists in "_The Devil Wears Prada"_ How they're "Only slimming" and how "It's all protein and of course it's not fattening"

**Angel: ***Glares muttering something incoherent whilst shoving another handful into her mouth*

**Me:** I give up! You're really hopeless sometimes, you know that. Yami! *points dramatically anime-style* Do the disclaimer!

**Yami:** Uh… *sweatdrop* GenevieveAngel1999 does not own Yugioh. If she did it would be unrecognisable.

**Me: ***Finds Yuugi and glomps him, purring*

**Yami: **Get your paws off my Hikari! *Sennen eye appears on his forehead*

**Angel:** Why me? *Finishes her nuts and blindfolds Yami*

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..**_

Yuugi dumped his bag onto his bed and flopped down face-first into the pillow. It had been a really long day. So far he'd had a test in algebra that he know he probably didn't do that well in, a test in English where he hadn't really been concentrating in and mixed up some of the verbs and to top it all off, he had a thumping headache that seemed to be originating just behind his eyes. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms in front of him before letting out a breath and they flopped to his sides. He closed his eyes and started to doze off when he was woken up by his grandfather calling him for dinner.

"Yuugi! Come on now, it's time for food. I made your favourite!" Sugoroku shouted up to him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Jii-chan! Be right there in a minute!" He replied, reluctantly getting off the bed and plodding over to the door.

The smell of chicken curry assailed his nose as he stepped into the kitchen. He went to the cupboard to get a glass and got some sprite from the fridge to have with his dinner. He then took his food from the counter and sat at the table and began to eat. The food did wonders for his fatigue and he felt his headache slowly begin to go away. He sighed happily, making appreciative sounds as he dug into his meal, loving the different flavours and spices intermingled in the chicken and the curry as they spread over his palate. He took a small sip of the sprite to cool his mouth as he had unfortunately bitten into a chilli pepper. The cool bubbles spread over his tongue as he drank, soothing the burn.

Sugoroku took a sip of water and looked at Yuugi. "So, how was school today?" He implied, already anticipating the answer.

"School was fine. School is always fine," Yuugi replied, not looking up from his meal.

He ate the last mouthful of the chicken and rice and stood up to put his plate into the sink. He turned and was about to go upstairs to his room to make a start on his homework before he was stopped by his grandfather.

"Yuugi," He started, Yuugi turned and looked at him expectantly, "Yuugi, how was school _really_ today?" Sugoroku looked at his grandson waiting for him to answer, a worried expression on his face.

"School was fine Jii-Chan, really. I just think I messed up a little bit on some tests is all." He brushed off the issue with a shrug and a smile.

"So, there was no trouble with anybody then." Sugoroku implied questioningly, looking back at him.

"Jii-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? School is fine! Just a few tests caught me off guard is all."

Yuugi then turned and walked back up to his room and started on his homework. It was quite late by the time he had finished and his hand was sore from all the writing he had to do. He groaned and pushed his chair away from the table, looking out of the skylight. The sky was a beautiful deep blue, with a few stars peeping out from behind the mottled pattern of black clouds that were slowly scudding across the brightly glowing crescent moon. He relaxed as he watched the clouds making their voyage across the sky, taking in the beauty from the simple scene outside the window. He jumped slightly as the clock went off, signalling that it was twelve o'clock at night and that he should be getting to bed very shortly otherwise he wouldn't be able to manage another day at school. He'd missed enough sleep as is worrying about how to get through the next day without getting noticed by his constant tormentors. He quickly banished that train of thought otherwise he would be worrying all night and would resemble something more akin to a zombie rather than a human being. He didn't know why he got picked on so much. It just didn't seem fair to him. He was a normal person just like everyone else but with a few unique traits. He walked over to the mirror and stared at his own reflection, trying to comprehend why he had to be so mercilessly picked on. He had an average build, for a sixteen-year-old, if not slightly more slender, with soft, lean muscles. His height was quite short, only around 153cm or so. He had a slightly cherubic face, with large amethyst eyes that consumed most of his face. His hair was most unusual. It was pitch-black at the start, branching off into five large spikes around his head, rimmed with magenta-purple. Two jagged golden bangs jutted up over his left ear while two others jutted down the right side of his face and one smaller one dangled in the middle of his forehead. He sighed and turned away, getting his things ready for bed. Then, after changing into his pyjamas, he set his alarm and went to sleep.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

A shadow flitted along the footpath, flickering in the streetlight. Light footsteps could be heard as a slim figure ran through the night. Suddenly, he leaped up into the air, only to land on the roof of one of the buildings, and another, and another. He leapt through the night, as quick on his feet as a hunting cat. He suddenly stopped then, perched on top of a tall building, lifting his head to the sky, sniffing the air. A dark smirk found its way onto his face as his crimson eyes flashed and he took off again, running ever faster, before stopping outside a game shop in the middle of the street. He was there for a second and then he was gone.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

Yuugi woke up startled, sweating and shaking, curling up into a ball at the head of his bed. He started to cry, shaking as he buried his face in his knees. He'd had an exceptionally bad nightmare, the time his parents and brother had been killed in a car crash.

_**Flashback**_

"_Momma!" Yuugi whined from the back seat of the car, his little legs kicking the seat. "I want an ice-cream!" _

"_Me too! I want an ice-cream too momma!" Judai piped up from the seat beside Yuugi, also kicking his legs into the back of the chair._

_Their mother sighed in agitation as she tried to focus on the road and the two whining seven-year olds in the back of the car._

"_I can't get you ice-creams now! You'll have to wait until later on." She said, turning onto the motorway. The family were heading to the countryside for a walk and picnic. The basket full of sweet things and fizzy drinks was nestled between the two bored boys._

"_But we want an ice-cream _now_ momma!" Yuugi protested whingeing at the unfairness of it all._

"_Yuugi, Judai, enough now." Their father scolded them sternly, "Your mother said no. No means no. You'll just have to wait for a little longer." _

"_But-"_

"_No buts Yuugi! You heard me." _

_Yuugi sighed, grumpily slouching down into his seat as he watched the view pass by from the window. They had been driving for a while when they turned off the motorway and onto a narrow country road on a steep incline. Suddenly, the car swerved, careening towards the edge of the road, the chasse nudging the protective railing. Their mother quickly gained control, gritting her teeth as she steered the car back away from the railing. Yuugi started shaking, shocked from the encounter. Judai had woken up and had started to look around._

"_W-what's going on?" He asked, looking around nervously. _

_At that moment, the car swerved again, this time, spinning around in a circle, edging towards the barrier again. The two boys yelled in fear. Yuugi clutched the front of his seat in a death grip, not liking this at all. The car hit the barrier and he screamed as it tipped over, falling over the edge and down into the valley below. He was suddenly weightless as the vehicle flipped over, tossing him around like clothes in a washing-machine. Judai was yelling in his ear, clutching him, begging for the awful thing to stop, his mother and father were panicking, when his mother's head suddenly hit the dashboard with a sickening smack. She didn't move again. The car finally landed with an earth-shattering crash and Yuugi felt something cut into his arm. He turned around to see what it was and saw that Judai had been pierced through the chest with a long piece of metal from the door, his blank face and staring eyes were glazed over. _

"_Judai ?" Yuugi shook him, not fully understanding that his brother wasn't going to move. _

"_Momma! Papa! Judai's not moving!" He turned towards the front of the car, hoping that his mother and father could help, only to find that they were crushed underneath the roof of the car. _

_He started to cry, sobs raking his little body as he lamented his family's deaths. It all became too much for the little seven-year-old and he sank into unconsciousness._

_**End Flashback**_

Yuugi sat up, holding his head in his hands as the tears began anew. When he finally composed himself, he stood up and began to dress himself, not wanting to go back to sleep lest there be any more nightmares. He silently snuck out of the house and went towards the general direction of the park. Little did he know that he was being followed b a shadowy figure.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

The figure followed the boy from his house, as silent as a shadow. He noticed the route the boy was taking and smirked, his crimson eyes flashing again. Here there would be no-one to stop him. Everything was going according to plan. He slowly crept up behind the boy, his footsteps inaudible. He could smell the boy's fear and it excited him. Oh, how he wanted to suddenly startle the boy, have him run and then he run after him. How he loved the chase. He would run after him, catching up with him with ease, grabbing him as he held him still and moved his head to one side, exposing the baby-soft creamy skin of his neck, his pulse fluttering like that of a bird's, the vein visible, pumping away. He would then unsheathe his fangs and sink them into the tender-soft flesh, drinking deeply until the body below him had ceased moving. His fangs ached at the thought, elongating and piercing his lower lip. Suddenly, he disappeared from view as the boy had turned around. His form dissipated into shadow as he smirked again, a chuckle escaping him.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

Yuugi shivered at the sudden feeling of unease he had as soon as he had left the house. It had been slowly growing stronger the more he walked and he was starting to consider wether it had been a good idea leaving the house at all. Images of moving shadows and monsters and horrible creatures came into his head as his imagination began to run away with him. He shuddered and turned around at a feeling of eyes boring holes into his back. He saw nothing but shadows and his unease grew even more. He quickened his pace just as the park came into view. Sighing in relief at the sight of the public place he glanced around until he found one of the benches that he occupied on a regular basis. He flopped onto the bench, his head tilted up to the hazy sky as he closed his eyes, slowly relaxing. The nightmare still clung to him like thorns to clothing but he felt more at ease than he had in his bedroom. He sat up suddenly, looking around with wide eyes, his amethyst eyes wide like that of a startled fawn. All of a sudden, a hand clamped over his mouth and he felt an arm wind around his midsection. He cried out, thrashing and kicking, yelling blue murder, but his cries were muffled by the now-tightening hand around his mouth. A dark chuckle sounded in his ear as his eyes went eve wider in fear and tears stung his eyes. He started to cry as he felt a hot breath at his neck, followed by a pair of lips. He whimpered as those lips drew back to expose two long, needle-sharp fangs. They lightly probed against the skin of his neck, making it tingle, and suddenly sank harshly into his skin. Yuugi cried out anew as the pain shot through his body. Tears cascaded down his face as he sobbed, the noises muffled by the hand over his mouth. He could _hear_ the ravenous gulping of the, the _thing_ that was at the moment, taking away his lifeblood bit by bit. His vision started to grey around the edges, focusing in and out, in and out until he sank into oblivion.

_**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

The creature smirked as he picked up the now limp body of the boy into hi arms. His eyes glowed red from the feeding and the prospect of keeping this boy. He chuckled as he cradled the boy in his arms; his head lolling on his shoulder, a peaceful expression on is face in unconsciousness. He gently brushed one of his bangs from the boy's cheek, his hand lingering. He smirked, thinking of the fun that he would have with his new toy and he disappeared in a swarm of shadows, leaving nothing behind.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Me:**And Ch 1 of my first ever fic is up. I'm so proud of myself!

**Angel:**Well, for once you did okay I guess. I hope you're going to finish stories here and not leave them half-finished like all of the crap I trip over looking for stuff.

**Me: **What crap? Those, my friend, are masterpieces in the making. *nose in the air proudly*

**Angel: ****Whatever. **

Me: Please review! Construtive criticisim is wlcome. Just keep in mind that this is my first story so please be nice when telling me what you think. ;-)


End file.
